


A Very Merry Sonic Christmas

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [15]
Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, The Polar Express - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: This story takes place between Sonic's Search for Megalodon and Sonic's First Race.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Sonic's Search for Megalodon and Sonic's First Race.

It was Christmastime in Mobotrapolis. The whole town was busy with gift shopping and putting up decorations. Snow was beginning to cover everything. Everyone was pumped up with Christmas joy.

Sonic: Hang a star upon the tree  
All: It’s Christmas again  
Amy: Candy Canes for you and me  
All: It’s Christmas again

With jingle bells and pine-tree smells and peace on earth to men  
So wave the turkey leg on high  
Hooray for mince and pumpkin pie  
And Santa Claus up in the sky  
It’s Christmas again

Tails: There’s smiling Christmas faces and lots of Christmas cheer  
Sonia: What makes it really special is that it’s only once a year

Manic: We’re working very hard getting ready for Christmas Day  
Knuckles: It’s more than worth the work ‘cause it’s our favorite holiday.

All: With jingle bells and pine-tree smells and peace on earth to men  
So wave the turkey leg on high  
Hooray for mince and pumpkin pie  
And Santa Claus up in the sky  
It’s Christmas again


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks was at her Cousin Marine’s house. This was going to be her first Christmas, but she wasn’t sure what to think of it. Christmas was completely new to her. “Trees covered with stuff in houses? Multicolor lights outside? And now this cold white stuff is falling from the sky? What kind of season is this?” she was asking herself. “This gift giving thing seems, but I don’t feel happy like everyone else.”She hoped that she would feel the Christmas spirit soon.  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were finishing up their Christmas shopping. They stopped for lunch at Chick Fil A. “Well, I’m done with my shopping. How about you, Amy?” asked Sonic. “I’m done too. Did you get something for Ty and his friends?” Amy asked. “Yep, I already mailed their gifts.” said Sonic. “I sure hope Sticks likes her gift.” said Amy. “You’re still worried about her, aren’t you?” asked Sonic. “Christmas is new to her. She doesn’t quite understand it yet.” said Amy. She had been trying to get Sticks into the Christmas spirit, but it was a slow process. “I’m afraid she won’t want to come to Blaze’s Christmas party.” she said. “We can’t give up on her. There’s gotta be something we can do.” said Sonic. “Do you think she would like to see the Raceway in Lights exhibit?” he asked. “Maybe, but do you think that will help?” “It might help out some.” said Sonic. “Okay, we’ll ask her when we get back.” said Amy. “Sounds like a plan.” said Sonic. They finished their lunch and went to go see Sticks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Amy arrived at Marine’s house. “G’day mates, ya done with your Christmas shopping?” Marine asked, as she opened the door. “Yes we are.” said Sonic. “Marine, is Sticks here?” asked Amy. “Yep, I’ll go get her.” said Marine. Sonic and Amy sat down and waited for her. “Do you really think this could work, Sonic?” Amy asked. “I hope so. I don’t see how anyone wouldn’t like going around a road course covered in lights.” said Sonic. Marine and Sticks entered the room. “Hey Sonic. Hey Amy.” Sticks said. “Hi Sticks, how have you been doing?” asked Amy. “I’m okay.” said Sticks. “We were wondering if you would like to go to Mobotrapolis Raceway in Lights tonight.” said Sonic. “What is that?” Sticks asked. “The course is covered with Christmas lights and you get to drive on It. Everyone else is going to be there.” said Sonic. “Sounds interesting. I guess I’d like to check it out.” said Sticks. “Sounds great. We’ll see there.” said Amy. “Okay then.” said Sticks. Sonic and Amy went back home to do their gift wrapping.  
That evening, everyone arrived at Mobotrapolis Raceway. They were very eager to see the light show. “Okay everyone; make sure you have your tickets ready. We’re ready to open.” the attendant said. Everyone got their cars in line and the gates opened. Sonic and Amy lead the way. It was a wonderful site. There were light displays of many different designs. There were race cars spinning their tires, reindeer pulling Santa’s sleigh, a Space Shuttle launching, a nativity scene, and many others. “This is amazing, isn’t it.” said Sonic. “It sure is.” said Amy. “Just think, in a few months I’m going to be racing on this course.” Sonic said. After their drive, everyone went to the Christmas Village in the infield. There were games and activities, a petting zoo, refreshments, and Christmas songs playing. “This reminds me of our time at the north pole.” said Sonic. “When did you guys go there?” asked Sticks. “When we were seven years old. It was Christmas Eve. Sonia, Manic and I received a visit from Rudolph. He told us Santa’s list was missing and that he needed our help.” said Sonic. “How did he get you there?” Sticks asked. “We rode on his back. We were small enough for all three of us to fit on.” said Manic. “When we arrived there we got very excited. We were in a very magical place.” said Sonia. “Was it like this?” asked Sticks. “Kind of, but it was much bigger.” said Sonic. “It took us a while to find Santa’s list.” said Sonia. “Where was it?” asked Sticks. “It was on his desk underneath a pile of letters.” said Manic. “We found just before he had to take off. After that, he took us back home on his sleigh.” said Sonia. “We told our parents all about it the next morning. They were fascinated to hear about our adventure.” said Sonic. “That’s one Christmas we’ll never forget.” said Manic. “Do you think I might be able to go there one day?” asked Sticks. “Who knows? Anything’s possible.” said Sonia. After closing time, everyone went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sonia and Manic were at Sonic’s condo helping him finish preparations for Blaze’s Christmas party. “Only three more days until Christmas!” said Sonia. “It just keeps getting closer and closer!” said Sonic. “I just don’t the pine needles falling off the tree.” said Manic. “Use hair spray on it. The Mythbusters proved that keeps them on.” Sonic said. “Do you think Sticks is feeling the Christmas spirit yet?” asked Manic. “Well, she seemed to enjoy the Raceway in Lights, but I'm not sure she’s quite feeling it just yet.” said Sonic. “Maybe going to the Christmas party help her out.” said Sonia. All of the sudden, the video-phone started ringing. When they answered, Santa Claus was on the screen. “Ho, Ho, Ho. It’s good to see you again my friends.” He said. “Good to see you to Santa.” said Sonic. “How are Christmas preparations going up there?” asked Sonia. “That’s why I’m calling you. We’ve got a problem.” said Santa. “You didn’t lose your list again, did you?” Manic asked. “No, but this year we’re more busy than usual. Do you think you could come up and give us a hand?” “Sure thing, you can count on us.” said Sonic. “How long will it take? Will we be home by Christmas Eve?” asked Sonia. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re home by then.” Santa said. “Can we bring our friends along too?” asked Manic. “Good idea, the more help the better.” said Santa. “How are we going to get there?” asked Sonic. “We recently built a magic train called the Polar Express. I’ll send it to pick you up tonight.” Santa said. “Sounds great, we’ll see you soon.” said Sonic. They hung up and called their friends.  
That evening, everyone met up at the train station. Jules and Aleena came to see them off. “I can’t believe it! We’re going to the North Pole!” Amy said. “We’ll get to see where the magic happens!” said Sally. “So is there a train line that goes to the North Pole?” asked Knuckles. “Santa said this is a magic train, so it probably creates its own line.” Sonic answered. Sticks was feeling nervous. “We’ll Sticks, you’re getting your chance to go to North Pole.” said Sonic. “I just didn’t think it actually going to happen.” Sticks said. “Just relax. You’re going to love it there.” Sonia assured her. “We’ll all be there for ya, Sticks.” said Marine. “Thanks, Cousin.” Sticks said. That’s when they heard a train whistle. “I hear a train coming.” said Tails. “It’s coming around the bend.” said Bo. A black steam train pulling two cars came around the corner and pulled up to the station. A man dressed like a lumberjack steeped out. “Who is that?” asked Amy. “It’s Yukon Cornelius!” said Sonic. “Ta Da! In person!” said Yukon. “We met him when we were looking for Santa’s list.” said Manic. “Well, well, if it isn’t my hedgehog friends. Good to see you again.” “It’s good to see to, Yukon.” said Sonic. He, Sonia, and Manic introduced Yukon to their friends. “Well, we had better be on our way. Is everyone ready?” Yukon asked. “I believe we are.” said Sonia. “In that case, all aboard!” said Yukon. Everyone started boarding. Before they got on, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic said goodbye to their parents. “We’ll see you on Christmas Eve.” said Sonic. “I hope you have a great time.” said Aleena. “Bring us back some pictures.” said Jules. “We will.” said Sonia. They gave a big group and got on board. The train gave a whistle and chugged off.


	5. Chapter 5

The Polar express was on its way. Everyone was enjoying the ride. “So this is what riding a train is like. Very interesting.” said Sticks. “This is just like the train ride at Tweetsie Railroad.” said Manic. Sonic and Amy looked out the window. Snowflakes were passing by. All of the trees were covered with snow. There were many animals as well. A pack of wolves watched the train go by. A Snow Owl landed in a tree. A rabbit was crawling into its burrow. “Everything looks so beautiful.” said Amy. “Yep, it’s a winter wonderland.” Sonic said. Some elves came in and served everyone hot chocolate and cookies. “Man, this is best train ride I’ve ever had.” said Sonic. “Soft cushioned seats, hot refreshments. Could this get any better?” Just then, Yukon Cornelius came into the car. “Would anyone like to come see how the engine works?” he asked. “I guess it can.” said Tails. Sonic, Manic, Tails, and Knuckles went to go see the engine.   
When they got to the engine room, they found it very interesting. “Is this your first time in an engine room?” asked Casey, the elf engineer. “Manic and I got see some at the Sacramento Train Museum, only they weren’t moving.” said Sonic. “This is my first time” said Tails. “Mine too” said Knuckles. They each got to shovel coal into the furnace. Sonic and Manic caught onto how the controls worked very quickly. “How fast can this train go?” asked Tails. “Well, I’ve gotten her up 60 mph myself.” said Casey. “Any chance it could push a Delorean up to 88 mph?” Knuckles asked. Casey laughed at his question. “Son, I think you’ve let movie logic get to your head.” he said. “I thought this was a magic train.” said Knuckles. “Magic, but not extreme.” said Casey. “Oh well, you can’t blame him for asking.” said Manic. “You’d better get back to your seats. We’ll be arriving soon.” said Yukon. “Okay then.” said Sonic. They headed back to the passenger car.


	6. Chapter 6

The Polar Express was now on an ocean of ice. Sonic and Amy stood outside on the rear end of the car. They were watching the northern lights. “What an amazing site.” said Sonic. “It looks very supernatural.” said Amy. Yukon’s voice came over the speaker. “Attention everyone, if you will look out the right side of the car, you will some lights in the distance. There it is, the North Pole!” Everyone gazed in amazement.  
The train pulled into the town. A couple of polar bears gave each of them a coke as they got off. Santa, Rudolph, Frosty and Sam came to greet the kids. “Ho, Ho, Ho. It’s Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.” said Santa. “Welcome back, guys.” said Rudolph. “It’s good to be back here.” said Sonic. “These are our friends.” said Sonia. “Ho Ho. I already know who they are.” said Santa. “How do you know?” asked Knuckles. “How do you think I know? I bring gifts to you guys every year, don’t I?” Santa answered. “You’ve got a point there.” Knuckles said. Tails looked puzzlingly at the snowmen. “What’s that matter? Haven’t you ever seen talking snowmen before?” asked Sam. “Uh, no I haven’t.” said Tails. That’s when the Abominable showed up. “Oh my gosh! What is that?!” yelled Sally. “It looks like the thing that attacked Luke Skywalker!” said Knuckles. They started to run, but Sonic told them everything was okay. “Don’t worry, he’s a friend.” he said. “Really?” asked Marine. “Of course, don’t judge a book by its cover.” said Santa. “Besides, he comes in very handy. Look what he can do.” said Yukon. The Abominable put a wreath on the top window of one of the buildings. Sonic’s friends felt much better about him now. “You must be tired after your trip up here. We’ve got bedrooms ready for you.” said Santa. “You can get started on your assignments tomorrow.” said Hermey, the head elf. They went to their bedrooms, unpacked their stuff, and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Hermey took them on a tour of the workshop. “So this all of the toy making is done?” asked Bo. “Yep, quite a place, huh?” said Sonic. “It makes Toys R Us look tiny.” said Amy. “Of course, they don’t have elves.” said Sonia. “You guys are the best toy makers in the world.” said Manic. “Well, we always do our best.” said Hermey.

Elves: Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho  
We are Santa’s elves!

We are Santa’s elves  
Filling Santa’s shelves  
With a toy for each girl and boy  
Oh, we are Santa’s elves!

We work hard all day  
But our work is play  
Dolls we try out   
See if they cry out   
We are Santa’s elves!

We’ve a special job each year  
We don’t like to brag  
Christmas Eve we always fill Santa’s bag

Santa knows who’s good  
Do the things you should  
And we bet you, he won’t forget you  
We are Santa’s elves!

(Instrumental Break)

We’ve a special job each year  
We don’t like to brag  
Christmas Eve we always fill Santa’s bag 

Santa knows who’s good  
Do the things you should  
And we bet you, he won’t forget you  
We are Santa’s elves!

Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho  
We are Santa’s elves  
HO HO!

The gang received their assignments. Sonic, Manic, and Tails worked on the motorized toys. Sonia, Amy, and Bo helped out with the stuffed animals. Knuckles and Sally fixed up the bikes and scooters. Sticks and Marine sorted through letters to Santa. Everyone was hard at work.   
At noon, everyone stopped for lunch. Sonic and Sticks sat at a corner table. Santa went to see how they were doing. “Sticks, you seem a bit troubled.” he said. “I’m just not in the Christmas spirit.” said Sticks. “She’s spent most of her life on a remote island. This is her first Christmas.” said Sonic. “So you don’t fully understand it?” said Santa. “No, I don’t.” Sticks said. “Why don’t you come with me? I think you should see something.” said Santa. He took Sticks into his office. Sonic went in with them. In the center was a big snow globe. “Why exactly do you deliver gifts to everyone?” Sticks asked. “Well, look into the globe.” Santa said. Sticks to a look into it. “I used to be a traveling toy maker in a long time ago in Europe. I loved making toy for children and seeing their smiling faces. Then one day, Mrs. Claus and I got in caught in a storm at sea and wound up in the North Pole. What we thought was a barren land, was actually inhabited by elves, who turned out to be toy makers as well. Together we combined our dreams of being able to deliver toys to children all over the world.” “All over the world? How do you handle that?” “We’ve always have help from the magic of Christmas spirit. With its help everyone will receive a gift at Christmas.” “Of course it was the very first Christmas that gave everyone the greatest gift of all.” said Sonic. “What’s that?” Sticks asked. “We’ll show you.” Santa got an old book from the shelf. He sat down and placed Sonic and Sticks on his lap. “That picture looks like those nativity scenes I’ve been seeing.” said Sticks. “Yes, let me read to you what it’s about.” Santa put on his glasses and read to her. “And Mary gave birth to her firstborn son, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger, because there was no room for them at for her and Joseph at the inn. Meanwhile in the fields, shepherds were keeping watch over their flock by night, and lo, an angel of the Lord came upon them. And the glory of the Lord shone round about them. They were so afraid, but the angel said to them ‘Do not be afraid, for I bring tidings of great joy which shall to all people. For onto you is born this day in the city of Bethlehem, a savior named Jesus. He is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you. You shall the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.’ And suddenly with the angel there was a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, saying ‘Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, good will towards men.’” Santa looked at Sticks. “That night was the first Christmas. God loves the world so much, that he gave the one gift that everyone, rich or poor, needed most, his son, Jesus Christ.” “And giving to others in need is what Christmas is all about.” said Sonic. “Thanks guys. I think I know what I have to do now.” said Sticks. The three of them got up and went back to the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'We Are Santa's Elves' from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)


	8. Chapter 8

When lunch was over, everyone went back to work. Sonic and Sticks started making some new toys. Amy noticed that Sticks seemed to be in a happier mood. She went to how she was doing. Sticks told her about what Santa and Sonic had shown her. “I felt bad for those families who can’t afford much, so I decided I wanted to make some new toys for their kids.” They were making toy boomerangs and models of Sonic’s race car, the Speed Star, with little Sonic figures in them. “That was her idea. She figured since my rookie season starts soon, why not.” Sonic said. “Sticks, you seem to be getting the Christmas spirit.” said Amy. “Yes, I think I finally understand It.” she said, smiling.   
At five o clock, everyone finished up in the workshop. They went outside to do fun activities. There was snowman building, snowball fights, ice skating, ice hockey, and quick reindeer rides. Everyone was having lots of fun.

Sonic: Build a snowman with the wind at his back  
Got the day planned and presents to wrap  
Fight the wind chill with all of my friends  
‘Cause it’s Christmas time again

Sonia: Going downtown and spreading good cheer  
Handing gloves out when we volunteer  
For the children, grinning from ear to ear  
Singing Christmas time is here

Knuckles: And everybody’s like ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho  
Four wheel driving through the snow  
Fighting the cold with some hot cocoa  
Grab a grandma, to the mall we go

Manic: And there’s a man outside with a bucket and a bell  
Wants to go home with a story to tell  
And he’s reminding us  
That his Christmas has got nothing to do  
With every boy himself is like 

Tails: Light of Christmas shining through   
Our eyes, our smiles, you know we could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good  
Rudolph: Light of Christmas Shining through  
Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good

Sticks: Light me up and I’ll show you the way  
Every year can’t wait for Christmas day  
Light me up, I finally figured out  
What Christmas is all about

Sally: Here’s a gift card for your new winter coat  
‘Cause the backyard is covered with snow  
And the sleigh rides, they don’t cost a cent  
Yeah, it’s Christmas time again

Bo: Light of Christmas shining through  
Our eyes, our smiles, you know we could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good  
Hermey: Light of Christmas shining through  
Our eyes, our smiles, you know we could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good

Sticks: Light me up and I’ll show the way  
Every year can’t wait for Christmas day  
Light me up, I finally figured out  
What Christmas is all about

Amy: Do you hear the sound?  
A thousand angels are singing out  
To God almighty we’re bowing down  
And that’s what Christmas is all about

Sonic & Amy: Do you hear the sound?  
A thousand angels are singing out  
To God almighty we’re bowing down  
And that’s what Christmas is all about

Sticks: Light me up and I’ll show you the way  
Every year can’t wait for Christmas day  
Light me up, I finally figured out  
What Christmas is all about

Sonic: And everybody’s like

Marine: Light of Christmas shining through   
Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good  
All: Light of Christmas shining through  
Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could  
Shine on through  
All the good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good

Light me up, I finally figured out   
What Christmas is all about  
(Sonic: For the people that don’t have it so good)  
I finally figured out  
What Christmas is all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Light of Christmas' by Owl City and tobyMac


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone was helping Santa get ready for his big trip. “How do fit so many gifts in your bag?” asked Sticks. “It’s a magic bag. It shrinks the gifts when I put them in, so that there is plenty of room.” said Santa. “Here you go Santa. Your snack supplier is all ready.” said Tails. “Thank you, Tails.” Santa said. He put it in the sleigh’s cockpit.   
Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Amy were helping the reindeer get ready. “It was really great to have you back.” said Rudolph. “We’ve had lots of fun being here.” said Sonic. “It was good to meet you, Rudolph.” said Amy. “I was glad to meet you to, Amy.” he said. “Maybe we can come back next year.” said Manic. “I hope so.” said Rudolph. “If you guys need help, you count on us.” said Sonia.  
Night fell. The reindeer got hitched up. The bag was loaded up. Santa got into the sleigh. It was time for takeoff. “It was good to see you, my friends.” Santa said. “It was great to see you to, Santa.” said Sonic. “Thanks for helping me understand Christmas.” said Sticks. “You are most welcome, Sticks.” said Santa. The runway was lit up. “Ready Rudolph?” “Ready Santa” “Okay Rudolph, full power!” Rudolph’s nose lit up bright and the sleigh took off. “Up, up and away!” said Santa as the sleigh flew into the distance. Everyone waved goodbye. “We’d better get you guys back home. It will be Christmas morning soon.” said Yukon. The kids loaded onto the Polar Express and started back home.  
When they got back to the Mobotrapolis train station, Jules and Aleena were waiting for them. “Welcome back.” said Jules. “How was your trip?” asked Aleena. “It was great!” said Sonic. “We can’t wait to tell you about it!” said Sonia. “Why don’t you tell us tomorrow? It’s almost midnight.” said Aleena. “Okay then.” said Sonic. They went home and got into bed. As they went to sleep, they the sound of sleigh bells.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Christmas Day. Princess Blaze’s Christmas party was being held at the community center. Everyone was having a great time exchanging gifts, sharing refreshments, and playing games. The gang told everyone about their trip to the North Pole. “Sounds like you had a great time.” said Blaze. “We sure did.” said Sonic. “So Sticks, I understand this is your first Christmas?” Blaze asked. “Yes it is.” Sticks said. “How do you like it?” “I didn’t really get it at first, but Sonic and Santa helped me understand what it’s about, giving to others in need.” said Sticks. “Like making toys for kids can’t afford them.” “Or taking in friends when they need a place to stay.” said Bo. “You got that right.” said Sonia, smiling at him. “Here’s to Sticks first Christmas!” Sonic said, raising his tea glass. 

Sonic: Celebrate the season  
The Christmas time of year  
A time of love and laughter  
Of happiness and cheer

Amy: Let the songs of gladness bring  
Join your voices now to sing  
And celebrate the Christmas time of year

Sticks: Celebrate the season  
The one that is so dear  
Singing of God’s gift of love  
So all the world will hear

Manic: Jesus gives the gift of life  
Showing us the reason why  
We celebrate the Christmas time of year

Sonia: Celebrate the season   
The one that is so dear  
When faithful friends and family  
Hold hands and gather near

Blaze: We’re so glad that we can say  
There could be no better way  
To celebrate the Christmas time of year

Tails: We celebrate our joy  
By taking time to give  
And through our giving   
We learn what it truly means  
Truly means to live

All: Celebrate the season  
The one that is so dear  
Singing of God’s gift of love  
So all the world will hear

Jesus gives the gift of life  
Showing us the reason why  
We celebrate the Christmas time of year

Celebrate the season   
Celebrate the season  
Celebrate the season  
Celebrate the season

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Celebrate the Season' from Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 'It's Christmas Again' from Elmo Saves Christmas


End file.
